


Fire & Ice

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku is in love with two different men. Why face heartbreak when instead you can have fun with both of them in bed?





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed so much when I wrote this that I almost didn't write this.
> 
> This is sort of the part two to 'Jealousy" that I promised.
> 
> I'm bad at anything nsfw, so I'm sorry. I did my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s a quiet evening, despite the rain outside.  It’s heavy but there’s no thunder or strong wind, it’s just a peaceful stormy night.  Yusaku lays on his bed, his hands folded across his chest as he tries to relax.

 

“It’s getting late.”  Yusaku sighs, quietly.  

 

“Yeah.”  Takeru replies.  He’s sitting on the edge of Yusaku’s bed.  He has his legs crossed as he leans back, his arms supporting his weight on the bed.

 

“You can stay here until the rain stops.”  Yusaku suggests. He doesn’t want his friend to have to head home in this kind of weather.

 

“It might not stop until morning.”  Takeru worries.

 

“You can spend the night if you want.”

 

“Really?” Takeru perks up.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”  Yusaku assures. 

 

They’re quiet for a moment.  Yusaku is already starting to fall asleep.  His mind starts to drift off. He doesn’t get the chance to sleep though, because Takeru moves to lean over him.

 

“Hey, Yusaku.  Can I tell you something?”  Takeru asks quietly.

 

“W-what is it?”  Yusaku stutters. Takeru’s face is so close to his own that it feels like that hushed moment before a kiss.

 

Takeru’s face turns a light pink as he blushes.  He bites his lower lip nervously. “So… I um… I think I like you in a ‘more than friends’ kind of way.”

 

Yusaku doesn’t know how to react.  He’s stunned to silence as his mind races.  His heart belongs to Ryoken, but he feels like Ryoken doesn’t love him back.  Despite everything they’ve been through and everything they’ve done together, Ryoken hasn’t even said the words ‘I love you’.

 

Yusaku loves Takeru too, in some ways.  He never saw Takeru as more than a friend but maybe he could love him as a lover if he tried.  After all, he has nothing to lose. Ryoken didn’t want him, so why should he keep trying to hold onto him when he so obviously wanted Yusaku to let him go?

 

Yusaku closes the space between his lips and Takeru’s.  He kisses Takeru softly and hesitantly. Takeru makes a small noise in surprise at first but he quickly gets into the kiss.  His hand gropes the sheets to find Yusaku’s hand so that they can intertwine their fingers while they kiss.

 

The bed feels so hot suddenly.  It’s as if Yusaku has caught a fever.  He sits up a little but he never breaks the kiss.  Takeru moves with him so that they’re both more comfortable.  

 

Takeru starts to pull at Yusaku’s shirt and Yusaku lets him take it off.  It’s too hot to keep wearing it anymore. He helps Takeru remove his too so that they’re both shirtless.

 

It doesn’t really hit Yusaku for another minute of heavy kissing that he realizes where this is leading.  They’re both already shirtless and if this keeps going, there’s a high chance of the rest of their clothes coming off too.

 

He has to decide if he wants this.  He thinks of Ryoken again and he wonders if it’s wrong to sleep with another man?  He and Ryoken have never been official, if anything what they have is just a fling.  What is stopping him from letting this go further? Guilt? What is there to feel guilty about?

 

The sudden knock on the door makes both boys jump.  Yusaku pulls away, his whole face red. Takeru’s glasses have fogged up from all the heat.

 

There's another round of knocking on the door that stirs Yusaku from the bed.  He feels like he's in a daze as he walks to answer it. Of course… of course the man at the door is Ryoken.

 

“Ryoken…” Yusaku mumbles.  He’s struck by that heavy feeling of guilt again.  If Ryoken knew what he had been doing with another man in bed, Ryoken would be furious.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see you.” Ryoken says.  What else would he come here for, after all.  “I've been thinking of you a lot recently.”

 

“Oh.” Yusaku manages.

 

Ryoken’s eyes narrow as he stares at Yusaku.  His chest is flushed pink, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.  His lips are beginning to bruise. Ryoken touches them, gently running his fingers over Yusaku’s lips.  He doesn't need to ask to know.

 

“If I had known that you had company, I wouldn't have come.” Ryoken sighs.  He feels frustrated with himself. Of course Yusaku would move on from him one day.  He always knew that.

 

“It's not like that.”  Yusaku rushes. “I… I…”

 

“Don't bother.”  Ryoken tries to shrug it off.  “You're free to do whatever you want.”

 

“I want you…”

 

“You clearly want him too.”

 

By now, Takeru decides to join them.  He started to worry about Yusaku since he left the bed.  He wants to make sure that nothing is wrong.

 

“Oh, it's you.” Takeru notices when he looks over Yusaku’s shoulder.

 

Ryoken glares at him, his eyes burning with jealousy.  He may say that Yusaku can do as he pleases, but it doesn't lessen his jealousy one bit.

 

Takeru shrinks away a little from Ryoken’s glare.  “Let's go back to bed.” He suggests to Yusaku.

 

“Go on, Yusaku.”  Ryoken encourages.  His tone is bitter, even though he's trying to control himself.

 

“I don't…”  Yusaku mumbles.  He doesn't want to lose either of them.  He's afraid that if he chooses just one if of them tonight that he'll lose the other forever.

 

Ryoken tries to walk away but Yusaku reaches out to grab his wrist.  It's a desperate attempt to keep him but Ryoken pulls away. He regrets it instantly when he sees the hurt in Yusaku’s eyes.  He can't handle it, he ends up leaning in to kiss Yusaku goodbye to try and erase the hurt he caused.

 

“Don't go.” Yusaku mumbles, his voice trembling.  “I can't lose you.”

 

“I'm not good enough for you.”  Ryoken admits in a low whisper.

 

“Don't say that.”  Yusaku scolds. “Can't you… join us?”

 

A threeway?  It's what Yusaku is offering.  Maybe in some ways, it is for the best.  Ryoken knows that he isn't at a point that he can love Yusaku right, but maybe the person that can is Takeru.  A threeway still meant that… he and Yusaku could still be together, even if it meant that he is with Takeru too.

 

He lets Yusaku pull him into the small apartment.  He'd let Yusaku take him anywhere at this point. Yusaku could take him into Hell and back and Ryoken wouldn’t complain.

 

For whatever reason, whether it be desperation to keep Yusaku or curiosity, both Takeru and Ryoken agree to try and make this whole thing work.  Despite their differences, Ryoken and Takeru both care for and love Yusaku enough to want him to be happy. If his happiness meant that his heart belonged to two rather than one, then so be it.

 

That doesn’t diminish the tension in the air between Ryoken and Takeru.  It’s so thick that it feels hard to breathe. It’s exciting to feel this way, to feel the blood pumping faster and harder in reaction to it.  They both want to please Yusaku and they both want to be the one that pleases him the most.

 

Ryoken makes a show of stripping himself of his own shirt.  He tosses it aside, trying to hit Takeru with it in the process.  It smacks him in the face, causing his glasses to slip part way down his face.  Ryoken smiles victoriously to himself when he notices.

 

Takeru takes his glasses off and pushes the hair from his eyes.  He looks like he wants to say something but he’s interrupted by Yusaku pulling him to the bed.

 

Ryoken follows along, unzipping his jeans and letting them hang loose around his hips.  He climbs into the bed before he reaches into the drawer of the bedside table so that he can retrieve the bottle of lube that Yusaku kept there in case Ryoken paid him a visit.

 

Ryoken watches the other two boys struggle to strip off their pants.  There is no real way of doing it gracefully, both of the boys tug at the fabric desperately to get free of it.  Ryoken isn’t an exception either, he struggles to remove his too.

 

Ryoken pulls Yusaku to him, holding him close so that Yusaku’s back is pressed against his chest.  He wonders, for a brief moment, if Yusaku can feel his heart pounding in excitement. He squirts a good amount of the lube into his hand so that he can ease his way into Yusaku without hurting him.  He makes sure to drip some of the fruity lotion onto Takeru’s chest just to irritate him more.

 

Ryoken pushes himself into Yusaku, inch by inch until he’s fully buried.  Yusaku grunts, grinding his teeth and twisting his fingers into the bed as he tries to accept the sudden pressure inside of him.  Takeru takes his chance to kiss Yusaku, pressing their lips and tongues together until neither of them can breathe.

 

It makes Ryoken a little jealous.

 

Ryoken pulls back and snaps his hips back forward so that the sudden movement will break their kiss.  Takeru realizes this and glares at Ryoken from his place beneath Yusaku. He thinks to himself for a moment before he’s hit with an idea.  He turns himself until he’s able to take Yusaku’s dick into his mouth.

 

They’re both fighting each other by trying to give Yusaku the most pleasure.  Yusaku might choose them both but they both wanted to be the one that made him feel the most satisfied.  Whether it is pride that made them act that way or jealousy, neither of them were sure. All they know is that they want to make Yusaku come first.

 

It really doesn’t take long to make Yusaku come.  After all, Yusaku is getting all the attention. Both Ryoken and Takeru have their full focus on making him feel good.  

 

Yusaku slouches forward in defeat as his body gives out under all the pleasure.  The only thing keeping him up is the tight embrace that Ryoken holds him in.

 

Takeru’s mouth is full of Yusaku’s come.  He doesn’t swallow it, instead he leans in towards Ryoken to kiss him.  He swaps some of the come into Ryoken’s mouth as they kiss, sharing the taste of the love they have given to Yusaku.  The kiss is somehow sweet, despite the battle they have between them. It makes Ryoken’s cheeks turn pink.

 

They’re all exhausted by the end of it.  Too exhausted to get up and clean themselves off, even.  They lay together, all three of them complete messes, as they drift off to sleep.  

 

Ryoken keeps his arm wrapped around Yusaku as his eyes begin to droop.  Before he falls asleep, he notices that Takeru holds Yusaku’s hand in his.

 

Ryoken is jealous, he can’t deny it.  He can’t deny that some part of him truly hates Takeru simply because Yusaku loves him too.  Yet, laying here like this and seeing the small but loving gesture of them holding hands in their sleep, Ryoken knows that Yusaku has given his heart to someone that will treasure it.  Somehow, it makes Ryoken feel relieved and glad.


End file.
